


A Very Goblin Christmas

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Sarah is all alone on Christmas Eve until a whisper fulfills her greatest wish.Complete one-shot, Labyrinth Christmas Special challenge for the LFFL Facebook group. Rated T for romance scenes.





	A Very Goblin Christmas

_“‘Tis the Season to be Jolly! Fa la la la la, la la la la…”_

Sarah’s grip on the front door faltered as the Christmas carolers broke out into song, startling her. She forced a smile, listening to the group continue through two more songs, eventually fettering out a twenty dollar bill from the bottom of her purse for the donation they requested to benefit the Children’s Hospital in the downtown area. Waving as they left her yard, Sarah closed the door against the twinkle of Christmas lights in her yard and her neighbors and slumped faintly against the frame as the grandfather clock in the hallway ticked on, the only noise emitting from the house that now felt like a tomb to her.

Wiping her hands on her sweater, Sarah made her way back to the living room where boxes were strewn all over, the shelves lining the room half packed with books, half empty. She bit her lip as the vision blurred, unshed tears flooding her eyesight. She’d gotten the call two weeks ago that their plane had crashed as they were returning from Thailand, some spontaneous adventure Toby had talked her father and step-mother into doing.

At 35, Sarah was an orphan. Her mother had passed two years prior in a car accident and Sarah was beginning to realize her family’ eerie trait of dying young. Wiping at her eyes, she moved past the half-packed living room and headed towards the kitchen, deciding a break was in order.

Stepping into the kitchen and flicking on the light, Sarah made her way towards the refrigerator, determined to pour herself a glass of wine.

“Oh, Tobes, I miss you…” She murmured as her fingers traced a picture of her brother’s graduation that was stuck on the door of the fridge, his still youth-like face glowing with a grin that was barely contained in his narrow face. Her parents were surrounding him on both sides, her step-mother on his right and her father on his left. The trip was a graduation present to him before he started college and his degree in linguistics. He was fluent in Thai and had eagerly wanted to explore the island before he moved away.

Opening the fridge door as her hand dropped, Sarah let out a small curse as she noticed the bottle of Chardonnay was empty. She pulled it from the fridge and dumped it in the trash can, morosely looking through the cabinets to see whatever else she could discover. Noticing a familiar tin, a wounded sigh burst from her lips as tears threatened to spill one more, pulling the box from the cupboard.

It was an old tin of her step-mother’s, used to store hot chocolate for the holidays. She turned, looking for a tea cup and the kettle, filling the pot with water and setting it on the stove to boil. While she stared at the faded tin, the kettle began to shriek and she filled her teacup full of hot water. Opening the tin, she scoped out a few spoonfuls of the hot chocolate mix and stirred the contents. Taking the cup with her, she moved back into the living room, sinking onto the couch as she sipped faintly at her drink. Her eyes wandered around the room as she drank, scalding her tongue, but not caring at the pain.

“I wish I wasn’t alone for Christmas,” she murmured, closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh, taking another tentative sip as tears spilled over her cheeks.

“Well, why didn’t ya say so?” A familiar voice from her distant past replied from across the room, breaking the silence. Sarah yelped, jumping from her seat and dumping the contents of her hot chocolate all over the carpet. She blinked, staring at Hoggle who stood staring at her across the room.

“H-Hoggle?” Sarah whispered.

He grunted at fidgeted nervously. “Last time I checked, that’s me name..” He replied tersely. His gaze seemed to notice her distress and his expression softened. “Sarah…” He began, clasping his hands in front of him as he thought of a proper response.

Sarah let out a faint sob and launched herself at her old friend. “Oh, Hoggle, I missed you! I missed all of you!”

A small cheer rose from behind her, interrupting their brief hug, Hoggle patting her back. There, in the living room, was every being she encountered in the Labyrinth, all cheering and throwing objects from the boxes in the room. Goblins hang from the fan, the old wise man with the bird hat had since taken her spot on the couch, and Ludo and Sir Didymus seemed to be having a deep conversation with the fireys. She let out a choked laugh, wiping at her eyes, glancing back at Hoggle. He smiled faintly as he watched the room.

“We missed you too,” he replied.

Sarah glanced around the room and hugged those creatures that swarmed her and hugged her with aplomb, nearly stumbling from their eagerness.

“Watch it! Don’t hurt the lady!” She heard from the crowd, causing the friendly assault to ease as the creatures found other things to amuse them in the room. In the distance, Sarah heard something shatter in the kitchen, but she was so happy for the company, she didn’t care about some dish in the other room.

“Ludo! Sir Didymus!” She exclaimed, embracing them as they approached. Ludo smiled and touched the top of her head.

“Sawah, friend. Sawah, sad. No more sad?” She nodded and laughed as Sir Didymus swept her hand into his and kissed her chastely.

“My lady! Are ye happy to see us on this celebrations’ day?”

Sarah smiled, doing a small courtesy. “Of course I’m happy to see my friends. It’s been so long, I was afraid you’d all forgotten more. You haven’t come in years.” Sir Didymus cast a hand against his heart, bowing before her as Hoggle came up to her side. “We must beg your forgiveness, dear lady. It was not our place to disrupt your adult life. You were a champion and we needed to give you your victory from us. But do not fret, my maiden! For we have returned with your wish!”

Sarah glanced around the room as Sir Didymus spoke, noticing one thing missing. “Where is he?” Sarah asked, glancing back at Hoggle. He knew who she referred to, pointing to the stairs.

“In yer room. He wanted you ta come ta him, y’see. Wasn’t sure how you’d react an’ all.” Sarah nodded, embracing the last few creatures who came up to her and leaned down to kiss Hoggle on the cheek. He colored and shooed her towards the stairs as the creatures and her friends moved away, interested in the items scattered about the living room. “I’ll keep an eye on ‘em, making sure they don’t set the place on fire…” Hoggle offered, making her smile at him.

“Thanks, Hoggle.”

She gently pulled back and turned towards the stairs, resting her hand on the railing and her foot on the first step. Closing her eyes and inhaling a faint breath for courage, she started up the stairs to her old childhood room. Light spilled from under the closed door into the dark hall. Her hand reached out and grasped the door handle and she held her breath as she turned the knob, stepping into the room as her eyes flickered about.

Standing against the windowsill was the ethereal Goblin King, his back towards her, peering out the window. At the sound of the door opening, he turned, dressed in the white fur cloak he’d worn in their last meeting. She kept her expression schooled as she closed the door behind her, clasping her hands behind her back. He stared at her, his eyes scanning over her form, taking in her appearance after twenty years apart. He hadn’t changed, he was still the same beautiful creature she remembered, but time had alerted her.

“Hello, Sarah.” Jareth replied, his gaze both serious and teasing. “Time has been kind to you. You are more beautiful than when we last saw one another.”  


Sarah swallowed, stepping forward. “Hello Jareth,” She replied. One of his eyebrows arched upwards at her using his real name, but he reached forward with a gloved hand, undoing the loose bun that held her hair up, watching it spill around her shoulders. Taking a few strands and rubbing them between his fingers, he smiled faintly, watching her as he touched her.

“Still kept the long hair after all these years?”

Sarah shrugged, stepping closer to him, absorbing all she could as she did. He noticed her lack of resistance to his presence, easing towards her close enough that she could feel the heat from his body, his breath teasing her eyelashes.

“And has your life and victory been everything you’d hoped?” He murmured gently, dropping the strands of her hair to tilt her chin up so she could meet his gaze. Her eyes clouded and a few tears slipped from her lashes onto her cheeks. He frowned, wiping away the tears with his other hand.

“I’ve missed you,” she murmured, watching his expression as she replied to his question. She wasn’t sure if he knew about her family or not, but right then, she knew she didn’t want him to leave.

“Oh Sarah, how long I’ve waited to hear those words...” He murmured, bringing the hand that cleaned her cheeks of tears around her waist, pulling her to him. She moved with the grasp of his hand, resting her palms on his chest as she pressed into him.

She smiled faintly and he returned the smile, dipping his head down and letting his lips linger against hers. When she pushed herself up, he gave into the kiss, pulling her tightly against him. Her mouth fit against his and his hands crushed against her hips, holding her tight.

“I wish…” she said between kisses, sighing as his mouth nibbled against her throat, head tilting back.

“Yes?” He whispered, keeping her close.

“I wish you’d take me away to your castle, so I never have to be alone again. Right now.” She murmured, clutching at his fur cloak.

His mouth stilled against her throat as he let out a soft heavy sigh, tension leaving his frame.

“I told you I’d move the stars for no one…except you..” He whispered, pulling her mouth to his again. “You will never be alone again, my love. I’ve a surprise for you…” He managed between kisses. Sarah sighed and curled her fingers in his hair as he conjured a crystal ball.

“Do you want it?”

She smiled, continuing to kiss him as she pulled a hand away from him and laid it over the crystal. He smiled, ravishing her mouth, and the bedroom tilted and faded, replaced with brown stone.

Pulling away faintly, she went to look around her when Jareth stepped forward, pulling her tight and kissing her again. She chuckled when he tied a sash around her eyes as his lips teased hers, blocking her sight. His hands batted hers away from removing the sash, his hands taking hers and pulling her along. “I told you, it is a surprise. It’ll just be a few moments, precious. Come.”

She bit her lip and nodded, following him down the hall. As she heard a door open and close, she frowned, tilting her head to the side. “Jareth, where are you taking me?”

She could hear a crowd of hushed whispers in the room they’d stepped into. Jareth’s hands released hers to wrap around her waist and pull him against her. His voice tickled against her ear.

“You can remove the blind, love.”

Sarah wasted no time and pulled off the sash, blinking at the sight she saw. There, in the middle of a banquet hall, was her family. Letting out a sob, she covered her hands with her mouth.

“K-Karen? D-Dad? T-TOBES? Is that really you?”

They all nodded, their own eyes mirroring her own, tears apparent in each of them. “Yes, it’s us,” her brother replied, rushing forward to hug her as Jareth released her. Crying, Sarah peered at Toby and inspected him all over.

“How…?”

“He knew you’d miss us. So he brought us here, before the crash.”

Sarah blinked, looking over her shoulder. Jareth had since left the room, allowing her family and her to reunite alone. Throwing her arms out, she let out another sob as her family rushed her, crushing her in their embrace.

“Do you live here? In the castle? How are you adjusting? I can’t believe you’re really here!” Questions seemed to spill from Sarah as she continued to cry in happiness, her heart threatening to burst.

Her family pulled away, wiping at their eyes as they smiled. Toby was the one to speak.

“It’d be better if he explained it. He said he’d be in the throne room when you’re ready.”

Sarah hesitated. “But I don’t want to leave you.”

Her dad and brother both hugged her in turn. “We’re not going anywhere. Go see him and we’ll see you soon.”

She nodded, giving them all a last crushing embrace and trailed back towards the throne room, seemingly able to find her way in the maze of castle hallways.

As she stepped into the room, she saw him sitting at his throne, twirling a crystal ball between his fingers.

“But what no one knew is that the King of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl,” he murmured, as she approached, tears once again filling her eyes. She smiled slowly and finished his sentence, “and given her certain powers…”

He stood quickly, pulling her to him, crushing his mouth against her. She returned it fiercely, tangling her fingers in his hair.

“I love you,” he said simply.

“I love you,” she replied.

“You’ll stay?” He asked softly, his eyes meeting hers.

She nodded. “I’ll stay.”

He kissed her, clasping his arms around her waist.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” He murmured.

She smiled and hugged him.

 


End file.
